Soul Eater: New Generation
by SilentAuthor22
Summary: DWMA has anew batch of students enrolling into their school. Will Kyoko get along with them all? New students means new friends and foes. How will their adventure start? - Currently NOT accepting Oc's.
1. Chapter 1: Legend of A Traitor

_First Soul Eater fanfic, it's about ocs! heh.. Oh well, enjoy the show~!__  
_

* * *

_It was about Twelve years ago..._

_All Death Scythes and their meisters who graduated from Death Weapon Meister Academy were all appointed to certain districts and countries all over the world. Everyone were proud of what they have achieved, as well as making Shinigami, the founder and the God of Death himself, please. Most of all the death scythes, of course, have their partners._

_Unlike Justin Law, a solo weapon. He can manage his own strength and balance as he transform half of his body. He was not alone on being a deadly solo death scythe, there was this man too, who achieve being a death scythe without a meister._

_Kidogaru Yakuzawa._

_An honorable and trust-worthy man he was._

_Was._

_He became a personal death scythe of Shinigami. It was one of the best times in Death City, where everything was peaceful._

_Until he was accused as a traitor._

_One of Arachne's descendants, in alliance of Arachnophobia, as the rumors says. No one knows where the rumor came from, it just popped out so suddenly. It didn't have any proof so DWMA stood quiet. The rumor spread and spread, until turned in circles and the story worsened._

_Yet one day Kidogaru disappeared._

_And as if it wasn't enough, a society of witches engaged a war over Death City. Kido was not by the Lord Death's side, but fortunately, a new death scythe was once again formed, he goes by the Spirit Albarn. A lot of homes and people died, it was a deadly battlefield they have created. But Shibusen successfully gained their victory._

_As the long war ended, Kidogaru was still not found, the search took two years. Until they sensed his soul inside the City._

_Exactly in his house, just right lying there in the dark corner of his office, he lies beside a needle. Blood was present everywhere. A powerful man named Stein was held in charge for this case._

_As the given task was succeeded on, it left a huge mystery in Kidogaru's death. Their main conclusion was he was killed by a witch, yet the question 'why' has not yet been answered. Either he's on the side of the enemy, or he was still the same trust-worthy man Lord Death knew._

_His death was never given justice, never have gained back his honor. If he could've only lived from then, this might not be his fate. Even after his death, everyone knew him as the man who betrayed Death City._

_But as pitiful as that was, no one could've ever imagine what have happened to Kidogaru's daughter. Yes, he had a family you see, he married a noble meister of a weapon. But she died as she gave birth to her daughter. Yes, they had a daughter, or so everyone knew. And she was took in by the academy since then._

_But everyone who knew or see the girl judges her as a traitor's daughter. And that was all much for a three year old to bear, just witnessing her father's death was too much._

_And one the girl just disappeared.__  
_

* * *

Twelve years later...

"Kuro!" The man's eyes fluttered as they opened it, he let out a groan and looked at the girl, just about at the age 15 stared at him blankly, "Breakfast's ready." There was somehow annoyance in the girl's voice. She stood there in the entrance with one hand on her hips. She had crimson red eyes, with black raven straight hair just resting sbove her elbows. She wore a black combat boots, with a black plaided skirt and a high collared polo shirt with shinigami mask on her red tie. She had black and blue armbands around her wrists and black fingerless gloves with red linings.

"I'll be down in a minute." And with that, the girl nodded and headed back downstairs.

Kuro stood up and dressed. He had the same color of eyes and hair as the girl has earlier, they were pretty identical, except he was teo years older. He wore black baggy jeans and chains attached to where the belt should've been. He wore a red t-shirtt and a sleeveless black jacket with a hoodie. One red wristband on hsi left wrist. He went downstairs to smile at the sweet-savored smell of food, he found the table had few plates of food set on the table. Of course it was few, they were only two in the house after all. "Come on eat." The girl had a mellow voice now, biting into her food, Kuro just sat down across her.

"You down seem excited." He started the conversation to clear the awkward silence.

"Why would I be?" Kuro raised an eyebrow. 'Doesn't she know what today is?'

"I thought you would be excited." He sighed. "It's the day where a batch of new students are enrolling."

"Your point?" She boredly asked.

"My point is, aren't you excited to find a new partner?" Kuro growled silently.

"Psh..." The girl's face hardened. "Like I need a meister.."

"Kyoko.." Kuro said her name in a gentle manner. "Shinigami to-"

"I'm done. Let's go." Kyoko took her plate into the sink and went out of the house.

"Seriously..." Kuro frowned and put his plate into the sink as well and went out of the house where Kyoko was kicking her boots into the dusty, stony ground.

"Let's hurry up and go to DWMA."

* * *

_So um, sorry for a crappy intro.. Keep in mind this legend is not like Excalibur -_- XDD just saying. I'm accepting Oc's~! This is about my Oc, and meeting other new meisters and weapons, and who knows? Your oc might just be with partnered up with them~!**  
**_

_Kuro: I don't mind -smirks-  
_

_Kyoko: -rolls eyes- Yeah right._

_Heey! You really have GOT to stop being so arrogant. -0- So, just tell me if he or she has already got a meister, fill these up for me. and remember;_

_I will NOT accept your oc if they are through thorugh Reviews, submit your oc through PM. okay?_

_**For Meisters:**_

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Type of Meister [Specialty]:**

**Other abilities[Half-witch, half-werewolf, etc.]:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Bio/Backstory:**

**Alliance [Witches, Kishin or DWMA]:**

**Misc:**

**Tell me what you think abou Kidogaru:  
**

**~o~o~  
**

_**For Weapons:**_

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Type of Weapon:**

**Other ablities[Half-witch, half-werewolf, etc]:**

**Appearance:**

**Weapon Appearance[may put links of pictures]:**

**Personality:**

**Bio/Backstory:**

**Alliance:[Witches, Kishin or DWMA]:**

**Misc:**

**Tell me what you think about Kidogaru:  
**

_Don't forget to leave a review! :D_


	2. Chapter 2:New Students:Friends or Foes?

_Yo~ I'm really glad you guys like this story. Thanks for your reviews and ocs!_

_Now on with the show~_

* * *

The beautiful architecture of the school's still shines with symmetry. The huge candles that dangles up are brightly lit up even in a sunny day. Speaking of the sun, it was unusual to see it laughing with glee. As for the reason, the school grounds where very busy and crowded. Noises were heard in the empty hallways, everyone was outside, waiting for an announcement for the newcomers.

"We have a lot of students this year don't we?" A man spoke as he was staring down at the window, watching those people from the main ground of Shibusen. His glasses glimmer in the sun's rays.

"So it seems~" A wacky voice replied, clothed in a full black robe and a mask. It was the founder, the principal of the school. Lord Death himself. "This'll be fun~!" He sang.

The man with the glasses sighed over Shinigami's carefree nature. Crackling and turning the huge screw on his head, beside him was a blue gorilla- sorry, I mean a zombie. He stared down at them, analyzing their souls. "..There are awfully a lot of them." Everyone had their own unique sense of styles and beings, so he knew. "..And a lot of mixed bloods of witches." He stated.

"Hmm, a little cautious now are we Sid?" Stein, the man who had a screw on his head pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"That was the kind of man I was, Stein." Using his usual motto, he turned to Stein who was chuckling.

"It'll all be fine~" Shinigami made a peace sign with his huge hand. "Most of them are under our rehabilitation."

"Most of them." A meister emphasized. "There is a huge possibility that one of them are not here to be one of your students."

"Now now! No need for such negative thoughts! We should gladly welcome them with happy smiles!" Shinigami patted Stein's back roughly.

"Speaking of welcoming, I'll go check Nygus on how she's doing on registering the students." Sid said as he left the room.

"Hmm well look at that." A smile crept up to his face as he darted his grey eyes to a certain student.

"My my~ Isn't that her?" Shinigami was behind Stein. "She really has grown hasn't she?" He added as he became too cheerful.

"So it seems."

Down at the entrance of the academy, near the huge stairs, two siblings stood in awe. Both red crimson eyes gleaming.

"I-i can never imagine they're this many..." Kuro sweat dropped as he looked around the very crowded place, he can't seem to find where the door of Shibusen was. Kyoko, as little as she was, can't seem to look over them at all.

"Darn it." She muttered under her breath, she hated crowded places, noises surrounded the places as well. They made their way into the crowd, holding tightly into each other so they wouldn't get separated. They found the registration table, where a black girl wrapped in robes was seated.

"Hey it's Miss Nygus." Finally letting go of her sister's hands, he went up to the table followed by Kyoko. The line wasn't too long to wait on, soon enough they were just behind a girl.

"Name?" Nygus asked.

"Kula Murt." A girl said with slight enthusiasm, her brown round orbs gleaming sharply. Her gold brown wavy hair that was just two inches over the shoulder, she didn't tied it this time. She has dark brown freckles over her cheeks, she showed a small smile.

"Weapon or Meister?" She asked once again while writing something down on the piece of paper.

"Weapon, a Katana to be exact." She wore flat, black skinny below-knee boots. She has black knee-high shorts with pockets on the sides, gold scoop neck t-shirt, black and gold ribbons mixed ribbons mixed together that intertwined between fingers and wraps all the way up to her mid-upper arms. Because of her unique style of clothes, she seems very flashy and caught attention to the others, she caught Kyoko's attention too.

"Okay, pin this on your chest so you can find a partner. And welcome to the Academy." She handed Kula a tag name with her name on it, below it was the words 'weapon'. She took it and slowly walked out of the line, catching Kuro's eyes at her. She giggled and stick her tongue at out him, Kuro flinched, with a slight shade of pink on his cheeks.

As Kula was out of sight, Kyoko glared the her brother. "Really Kuro? Really?" Kuro snickered at her.

"Well, she was pretty cute." Kyoko shrugged when she heard this. '..He has just to be like that around the girls..' She though as she took one step forward.

"Name please." Nygus once said again in monotone without looking at the one in line, I guess she grew tired of saying the same thing over and over again.

"Kuro Atsumi." Nygus looked up and smiled.

"Hmm nice to see you again Kuro-kun."

"Same to you Miss Nygus." Kuro showed off a charming smile. Without bothering to ask him what he is, she gave him another tag with his name on it. Below his name was the words 'meister' on it.

"Name please?" She asked as she felt her stepped forward.

"Kyoko A-atsumi." She somehow stuttered. Once again lifted her head up to see Kuro's little sister, she smiled at her while Kyoko smiled politely back. Like Kuro, she just handed her her nametag. "Thanks..." Kyoko mouthed.

"I hope you get a partner this year Kyoko." Nygus added teasingly as Kyoko was about to get out of the line, Kyoko pouted. She looked at her nametag, going down to where the words 'weapon' are placed, she sighed put it in her pocket and searched for his brother.

"Ku-kuro?" She looked around, her brother nowhere in sight. "DAMMIT KURO!" She screamed as she was in the middle of the crowd, people around her gave her weird stares. The girl just sighed as she bowed her head, avoiding everyone's gaze. She started to walk inside the school hallways, muttering curses under breath.

'When I get to see that bastard I'll..." She trailed off she thought of some brutal things...

Somewhere at the other side of the crowd~

"Well, well, well? Lookie here! A cutie!" Three men approached her with ugly smug looking faces, they were all snickering and cornering a small girl about at the age of 13 who was trying her best to push them away. "Hey there, want to be my meister?"

She had wavy brown hair that reaches the bottom of her back with two strands on each side of her face that reaches right above her shoulders, emerald green eyes, black-rimmed glasses, turquoise shirt with long pink sleeves, white skirt, black belt, white flat knee-length boots, a gold necklace with a round locket engraved with a music note.

"No way! I alre-" She raised her hand to slap him but the male got ahead of her and pinned her to the wall, the girl screamed.

"Get away from Kokone!" And angry voice yelled and the boys turned to look who it was, while the girl looked hopeful.

Her curly blue hair tied in pigtails that reaches her mid-back with one red rose in each of her pigtails, her lavender eyes darting angrily at them. She wore long sleeved purple t-shirt: the bottom of the left side is longer than the bottom of the right side, and also her left shoulder is bare, jeans cuffed to the ankle, black flats.

"Rose!" Kokone shouted.

"Look, another chick." One of them snickered, and the other's laughed. the other two men went for Rose, she then posed in in a fighting stance.

"Ack!" Kokone kicked him the...uhh, you-know-what, while he was distracted and kicked him continuously as he fell on the ground.

Rose punched one of them in the stomach and he yelled in pain, but the other caught her by her arm and tighten his grip. "Ahh! Get away from me!"

"Now now, don't be shy with us.. We-" When he was about to go near the girl's face when a flying rock hit his head.

"What the fuck?" He turned out to look at who did it, he stood in shock as he saw crimson red eyes glaring at him, dangerously holding up his wrist. The grip on Rose loosened and she took the opportunity to run to her friend. "Kokone!" She pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" She cupped her hands to her cheeks, fixing Kokone's now messy brown hair. She giggled and nodded, they turned to the man who saved them.

"Scram." Deep and threatening, he let go of his grip from one of the male's collar and pushed him to the ground. His companions help him get him up and ran, the black haired boy just stood there looking at them as they disappear into the crowd.

"Uhhm.." Kokone poked him making the male flinched and turned to her. "Thanks for saving us." She shyly said, pulling Rose next to her.

"No problem, it happens every time when new students get in." He smiled. "Those bastards never learn.." He shrugged.

"My name's Kokone Arai!" She cheerfully announced. "We're new here, Rosabella's meister." She pointed to her.

"J-just call me Rose." She was flustered being called by her full name. The man chuckled. "Nice meet to you guys. The name's Kuro, a meister."

"Really? Do you already have a partner?" Kuro sighed with an uneasy smile. "Sadly, no."

"Well, there's gotta be somebody here for you right?" Rose put her hands on her hips, looking around. Kuro nodded.

"You're a weapon right? What type?"

"A sword." She said confidentially.

"Really? Awesome..." Kuro praised, suddenly trailed off as he caught a glimpse of gold brown hair flowing and just suddenly disappeared. Could sje be the girl he saw a while ago?

Somewhere inside the school building, Kyoko got out of the Death room, why was she there? She came to greet the Shinigami, but somehow she came of it pissed. "Geez, why is everyone fussing me about having a partner?" She stomped her foot roughly as she walked.

"Whew, that's one thick crowd isn't?" A male voice echoed through the halls. Kyoko stopped and listen to the familiar sound.

"Yeah, we finally got out of it.." A girl replied. "How many do you think they were?"

"Don't know, don't care." The voice seemed to giddy.

"Well aren't you so cautious?" The voice was sarcastic.

"Oh hey Kyoko!" A boy with white, grayish hair and emerald green eyes waved his hand high up chuckling. He wore an orange hoodie and blue denim pants. He had a long black coat (like Maka's but unbuttoned) that goes over his jacket, and black rubber shoes. He also had blue fingerless gloves. Beside him was a girl, she wore a white polo shirt under a blue sleeveless hoodie and a red skirt and black above-the-knee leggings. Also had black socks and black sneakers. She pins the DWMA brooch on the upper most part of the zipper line of her hoodie. Both were the same age Kyoko. They approached her.

"Hey..." She silently said, returning the wave. 'It's them, one of the most outstanding partners..' Kyoko thought.

"So what's the catch?" The girl, Riku asked.

"Ah, nothing.. Just came back from the Death Room." She said in a monotone voice.

"What were you doing in there?" Riku's meister, Jake Wilson asked. "Were you in trouble?"

"Ahh, no. Just came to say hi."

"Speaking of the Death room, we are needed there right now." Riku stated, smiling.

"Well, see ya later." Kyoko replied politely.

"Sure, bye!" They went through.

Kyoko was about to step forward when Jake added something.

"Oh! And good luck finding a meister this year!"

"Jake Wilson!" Riku corrected him.

"What is it? Riku Har-" Kyoko heard a thud, it seemed Riku hit him with something hard.

Riku Witchblade and Jake Wilson are old students in Shibusen, most outstanding teams so to say. They were mostly called on by Shinigami on special missions as such. Everybody knew Riku was a half-witch, which sometimes is the reason people treat her differently. But she never show weakness, she was proud of what she is, she had no sense of guilt of being a bad witch.

'...But I don't like witches.'

Kyoko deeply thought, she passed through the top balcony of the school. She went in it for a while to breathe some fresh air. No one was around, so went over the balcony, placing her hands occupying the space, she looked down to see the newcomers like tiny ants from her view. The wind blew a bit hard as it messed Kyoko's hair, and her fingertips felt something touched her.

'Eh? A name tag?' She flipped it over to see it was an owner of a weapon, looking up to see it's name.

"Inazuma?" She tilted her head.

"Ehem, that may be mine." She turned around as she heard the voice but no one was there. "...Down here." The voice became a little irritated, she slowly looked down to a small boy.

A kid with a slight build body, he has dark blonde hair and a light blue orbs were straightly staring at her. Her eyes fluttered in such cuteness, she even wanted to pinch his cheeks. He tends to wear a green shirt with light brown shorts. No matter how you look at him, he looks just like a grade schooler.

"T-this is yours?" She blinked, reaching out the tag. The boy just quietly nodded and took the name tag.. "H-how old are you?" She dared ask.

"...Eleven." He said as he pinned his name tag.

'I'm not so surprise they let kids join but...' As Kyoko thought, the boy looked up to him.

"You don't have yours?"

"A nametag? Oh, I got one. But I don't need it." She smiled at him. "So I guess your name is Inazuma huh? My name's Kyoko, I'm a weapon too." She pointed at herself.

"...What type?" Was all the boy could reply.

"A-" Before she could give Inazuma an answer, her right leg was caught by something and it pulled her. "Ack!" She fell into the ground almost faceplanting, but she got pulled up, hanging her upside down.

"Hey! Get me down here!" Keeping her skirt from revealing her undergarments, she yelled. She noticed a sort of white scarf was keep her hanging up. "What the?"

"Could you keep your obnoxious voice down?" A dark and irritated voice oozed. Kyoko flinched at seeing a boy sitting beside the wall, he seemed to be there for a while but she just didn't noticed it since he was in the part of the balcony where it was dark. Kyoko was upside down but, she could clearly see his appearance.

He had the same black hair but with white stripes. He wears a black t-shirt with the three eye pattern on it and black shorts, his irises have the horizontal eyes. He has this white scarves around his neck-which was keeping Kyoko up in the air-like a muffler, his mouth getting covered by it.

"You are annoying." He said. Kyoko never another word, a bit stunned how he darted his eyes at her. His somehow calm down when Kyoko didn't respond and just let go of her in the mid- air. She luckily manage to land on her feet. Inazuma just watched them, he already noticed that boy was there, but he preferred to keep quiet since he did felt like he never want any noise.

Kyoko's eyes shifted over the name of the boy, the words meister were there. 'I wonder if this is the boy's meister..'

"Anthony." Inazuma calmly spoke, Anthony just glanced at him.

"Kyoko!"

"Kuro?" Kyoko slowly remembered he was looking for him, also her revenge which she completely forgot.

"Oh so that's your sister?" Rose popped out behind him with Kokone. The brown haired meister giggled. Kyoko just glared at him.

"You already got TWO girls!"

"What? That's not it!" Kuro looked around to see two men with her, not even taking notice that the other was a boy. "And you're the one to talk!" Kyoko didn't understand and just stared at them bluntly.

"What's going on here?" Riku and Jake entered the balcony as she it was getting a bit crowded.

"Oh look! It seems everyone is having fun!" Jake chuckled, seems a bit envious how they were gathered together. Yet he didn't even noticed the heavy atmosphere.

"Why is a little kid here?" Kokone stared as she was about only 10 inches away from the Inazuma.

"You're attending this school?" Rose asked as they looked down at him. Inazuma stared at them blinking, slowly analyzing their faces, then nodded silently as his big blue orbs sparkled.

"You're so cute!" Kokone giggled and Rose agreed. The Atsumi siblings just stood near the rail fighting over something...stupid.

"Uggh. You're all too loud.." A groggy voice came from the shadowy part of the place, all of them turned around to see Anthony squeezed his head, ruffling his hair. He seemed to be frustrated. "Too loud.. too loud.."

Inazuma's ear's perked up and hid under Riku's leg.

"Eh? What's wrong little guy?" Jake asked. Kuro shrugged at the sight of Anthony, even though he never seen this guy before, he turned to his sister and was abit surprised by her twitching expression.

"Now what's wrong with you?" Kuro raised one of his eyebrows.

"I-i think we need to g-go.."

Too late.

"SHUT UUPPP! YOU'RE ALL TOO GODDAMN LOUUUUUD!" Anthony scream at the top of his lungs as everyone felt a great amount of shock wave flashed through and hit them.

* * *

_-insert broken screen tv here- XD_

_Wow. that's one long chapter, .-. got a little carried away... I didn't expect to update so fast, I tried my best to project their characters right, so sorry if i failed your expectations. .-. Well, I can't say you can pick out your character's partners right now, since the weapons are more dominant. But if you find some of them good enough for your character just tell right away! :D_

_Credits to the Oc's Owners.._

_Kula Murt - Confetti108_

_Anthony Asura - Riku Ashwood_

_Jake Wilson and Rika Witchblade - Shadowmistx98_

_Inazuma Tsume - VA842867_

_Kokone Arai and Rosabelle Shea - Sparky KJHSU_

_Only 13 slots left for Ocs, clearly we need more meisters over here.. -sweatdropped- and once again,** submit your oc's through PM.**_

_Reviews are always appreciated. ^^ See ya._


	3. Chapter 3: Misunderstandings with Smiles

_Yow~! Just made an oopsy mistake about Riku =_= it was supposed to be Rika. XD Sorry~_

_Enjoy Chapter two~_

* * *

"SON OF A KISHIN?" Rika, Jake, Kyoko, Kokone, Rose, and Kuro exclaimed. While Inazuma just watched Anthony in a corner putting his hands on his head, having a major-headache from a recent Ripper Chop from Shinigami. Stein happily nodded.

"Son of a..."

"-Kishin?" Jake sounded like he was gonna curse, but luckily got interrupted by Rose.

"Y-yeah.. Hahaha..." He carelessly and uneasily laughed, Rika shook her head while Kokone giggled.

"Are you insane?" Kuro asked, well more like shouted. "Letting a being like into this school, no less making him attend it!"

"Aren't you worried that he'll influence others with his insanity?" Rose added, stepping up.

"Well now that we are near him, do you feel anything insanity-like?" Shinigami tilted his head like a little kid.

Everyone turned their heads to the Anthony. He just looked up at them and growled slightly. Inazuma even patted his head and everyone flinched as they saw Anthony's eyes widen.

"Y-you should s-stay a-away t-there!" Kokone quickly carried the eleven year old away from the so-called kishin.

"Seriously?" Kyoko asked as she looked away from the kishin. "Give us one good reason why he should be a student of DWMA."

Lord Death looked up, point one finger to his mask, everyone waited for an answer.

"I can't think of any from the time being Shinigami carelessly rose his shoulders, everyone fell on the ground.

"Now come on~ don't give me those looks!" Shinigami pleaded as it seemed everyone was against him.

"This boy is the son of the Kishin Asura, which Shinigami had dealt with a few years back.." Stein went near Anthony as he told the information. "I'm not surprised that he can blow you away with that amount of energy at this young age. Yet he doesn't seem to have rage or fear to influence people with.."

_'Stein was one of the most vulnerable when it comes to insanity, and he's mostly aware of it too..'_ Rika thought as Stein explained. _'While I'm...'_ Her tone felt sad and depressed, looking worriedly at Anthony. Her trail of thought was abrupt as Jake held his weapon's hand.

Without a word, Jake knew what was going on in Rika's mind, he felt her wariness. He simple gave her a soft smile, while she returned an uneasy smile.

"He'll be under our restrictions." Stein started to lit up his cigarette. "Yet I don't think he'll be exposed much to the other students. After all, he seems to hate noise." He looked down at the boy who was holding his anger and tightly covering his ears.

"Damn it.. Stop making that annoying sound!"

"Fine fine~ He's still harmless Shinigami waved his arm. "Now all of you will have to go back to class! It's your first day so make some friends!"

Everyone nodded and bowed, exiting the Death Room and leaving Anthony behind.

"Geez, having a kishin student in this school is unheard of." Kuro put his hands on his back while walking beside Jake. The girls were infront with Inazuma.

"Well hey, everything changes." Jake snickered, putting his hands in his pockets.

"So Rose, Kokone.." Rika turned to the two girls. "Want to eat lunch together later? Kyoko knows a great spot to hang out."

"I'm going too?" Kyoko said bluntly. Rika raised her eyebrows.

"No, you're going to be our maid." She sarcastically replied, and Kyoko glared in return.

They reached the corridor where the names of the students were placed in their respective classes. Luckily, it was isolated.

"Naaaw, we're in another class." Rika pouted.

"Well it can't be helped Rika, as expected from an elite." Kyoko patted her back.

"Oh look, Kuro and little Zuma are with us!" Jake high-fived with him then smiled at the little boy, Rika could only shrug.

The three girls were separated from Rika, Kuro and Jake. They bid their goodbyes to each other as the three girls went into their classroom. As they walked in, they started a little conversation.

"What do you mean by Rika being elite?" Rose turned Kyoko.

"Hm? You didn't know? Well, you guys are new.." She boredly looked around and replied. "Jake and Rika are labeled as the most compatible partners since they entered the school.." She trailed off.

"Really?" Kokone looked amazed. "Then, did Jake already make her a scythe?"

Kyoko stared at their noisy classmates who seem to enjoy the teacher's absence and looked back at her companion. "Nope, not yet. Their half-way there, but Rika said Jake's having some trouble.."

"With what?" Rose was eager to find out.

Kyoko sighed boredly. "I don't know, Jake pulled her off when she was about to tell me." The two girls pouted.

"You left us hanging there." Kyoko just laughed.

They went to their seats, Kokone sat on edge near the stairs and Rose was beside her, Kyoko was about to sit beside them when someone tagged her by hair.

"You there! Halt!" Kyoko stood frozen as she saw a brunette holding her hair.

She had bangs which were neatly placed aside. Green emerald eyes gleaming with pride at her, she was wearing dark blue jean shorts with a blue t-shirt and a hoodie. She also had fingerless gloves that are black.

"Turn around and bow before your queen!" Kyoko's eye twitched, there's only one person who could talk to her like that.

"Kari-chan I presume?" She slowly turned and saw the girl grinning at her.

"Man, you're no fun anymore." Kari pouted.

"Kyoko!" Rose called out to her. "What are you doing there?"

She quickly grabbed Kari's hand and led her to Rose and Kokone. The two girls blinked at her.

"Guys, this is my old friend." She gestured for Kari.

"Hikari Nagasaki, at your service." Hikari jokingly saluted.

"Nice to meet you." Rose and Kokone said in unison. They introduced themselves to Hikari, and then Hikari shoved a boy infront of Kyoko.

"Ah! W-wait!" A gentle voice oozed, Kyoko blinked innocently at the man infront of him.

"Uhm...Hikari? Who is this?" Kyoko said with a sweet yet troubled voice.

"Meet Nate! I met him a while ago when we were signing up!" She grinned, skipping of to Rose and Kokone.

Nate has wavy red hair, and a pair of red eyes to match. Two crimson eyes met, he wore a plain white shirt and a black jacket that was zipped half-way and some brown baggy jeans. He smiled shyly at Kyoko who was glaring at him from head to toe, she seemed really confused.

"B-buenos Dias, Senorita." He said with a perfect accent. Kyoko, dumbfounded, blushed slightly.

"W-what?"

"He said Goodmorning." Rose yelled to her, then came their giggles and chuckles.

"Ah..right. Thanks. Goodmorning to you too..."

-With Kuro and the other's-

A fourteen year old girl with bleach blonde hair and colored highlights, dark blue eyes glared at the boy infront of her.

"U-uhm...e-excuse me..." Jake uneasily smiled. The girl had her feet up on her desk, the poor boy can't reached his partner's place, it has just be next beside...

"Come oooon, let me pass Alyah!" Jake childishly pleaded; Alyah chuckled as she saw him being troubled.

The meister swung her feet down and let him pass. "There you go pretty boy." Jake tched.

"My my, has Alyah got some hots for you?" Rika chuckled as she was approached by the boy, Jake returned a snobbish expression.

"So where's little Zuma?" Rika raised an eyebrow to Jake's new nickname for Inazuma.

"Inazuma's over there, though I still can't believe he's still 11 to be at such a class..." She pointed down on the first row, the little boy insisted he'd be there.

Kuro was nearly at the last and the highest row, where he reached the windows. He was also looking down on watching the two talked about Alyah, switching to stare at a lone boy who was already a book. He was already bored.

"My knives, give it." A girl slammed her palm infront of Alyah, her dark blue eyes glared back at the girl.

"..What the hell are you ranting about it?" She bluntly replied.

"Tch." She her long black hair slide down to her front, it has blue and red streaks in it. Her light brown eyes darkened. The chains on her clothes and wrists cringle as she removed her hand on the girls' desk. She wore black leather gloves with a matching black jacket hoodie, silver cross earrings and silver studs, a faded shirt with a rock band print on it, torn dark jeans, and dark leather boots. Her image expresses her liking to punk styles. Her red headphones dangled down on her neck. A meister named as Mary Elena Backsten.

"I won't say this again, give me back my knives." Her voice was dark as well as her glare.

Alyah's eyebrows intertwined as she noticed that the situation she was in was not good at all. "Look dear, before you go off accusing someone you sh-" She was pulled by her collar and got dragged up to the Mary's level. A shining light irritated the two girl's eyes as a sound of metal that crashed down on the floor was heard. A knife fell.

"What the..I didn't put such a thi-!" Alyah tried to protest.

"Such a pest, lying when the evidence is strongly positive." Mary pushed her down on the ground, picking up the knife. "Now where's the other one!" Her eyes glimmer once again, pointing her knife to Alyah.

"Shit." Alyah could only curse. "Look you, I was scammed, I didn't took those knives of yours I-"

"Shut up!" Mary shouted. Everybody was already watching the two. Jake and Rika stood up getting everybody to mind their own business. Kuro was..actually enjoying the scene, letting out a chuckle.

Another chuckled joined his that came from a familiar female voice, he turned to the corner of his eye. He once again met the golden haired girl he encountered back at the entrance. Kula Murt, chuckling as he was at the of the two girls fighting. Her chuckled was a bit dark and playful, in one of her gold ribbon that was wrapped around her shoulder, he saw a knife same as Mary's. He had a feeling she was the one who started it.

"Having fun?" He spoke up, looking at the girl. "Or you're still bored?" Kula lingered her eyes on him, and gave him a small smile. She tossed the knife to him, she skipped to him and sat beside the boy.

"The name's Kula." She announced and a teacher went in. Mary and Alyah was sent to their seats and everyone was relieved no one got hurt, almost. A small smirk crept up on Kuro's cheeks.

"..Kuro. Please to meet you, again."

After classes and name picking are over, they went to proceed to have their get together in the said location. Kyoko lead the way to the grassy grounds of the Academy. It was her favorite place, now she's sharing it with her new friends. Rika excitedly placed down the blankets with Rose, for all of them to lay on it. It wasn't a picnic, just a nice get together to talk about themselves, Jake promised next time there will be some food. They also invited few new friends over too, Mary, Hikari, Nate, Kula and Alyah was there. Once the five approached them, Mary gave out a dark aura.

"Join the club!" Jake, oblivious as he was, welcomed them. But they were glad he broke the silence.

They were already settled in a circle, Rose told about her adventures when she traveled around the world before she met Kokone, Hikari would give lively and sarcastic comments with Alyah countering her, while Rika nagged Jake who was lying down beside little Inazuma playing with him. Mary seems disappointed and didn't seem to be participating, so is Kula. She kept on glancing on Alyah, who was just beside her. It was cleared off that Alyah didn't really stole her knives, it was just oddly misplaced. Kuro gave her the other knife, which in return she gave him a good beating.

"Hey Kuro, what's that on your cheeks?" Nate and Jake pointed out the reddish part of his cheeks.

"...A kiss mark." It took him a long time to reply and just bluntly responded with such a unexpected answer.

Mary kicked him in the back with great frustration, she never really knew that guy but as soon as he met him, he really ticked her off. Kula and Alyah seemed to get along well and watched poor Kuro gets harassed by Mary.

"Damn it woman! Stop picking on me!" He pleaded; he glanced at Kula who was smirking at him. She put her finger near her lips gesturing for him to keep it a secret. Kuro could only shrug.

Inazuma was now playing by himself with a small ball who came from who knows where, it slipped through his hands and rolled down into the forest. He quickly chased after it, and caught by the bushes not too far from his friends. As he pulled the ball off, he caught a glimpse of wolf ear. He thought it was only his imagination but it twitched and it became a pair or ears.

The ears twitched!

Inazuma's eyes sparkled in amazement. He wanted to touch it, and so he did. _'...It's soft...'_ His face became bashful as he played with the ears more, but it soon twitched and began to move.

A pale tall boy with long, snow white hair and bright yellow eyes appeared. He had dark black wolf ears and tail with a small miniature fang sticking from his lip. He wore a white t-shirt with a black vest and black tie, black jeans with black and white shoes with design of clouds. He stared at the boy, sitting in a stance of like a wolf. Inazuma dropped the ball and screamed for three good seconds.

"You guys heard that?" Kyoko asked them and everyone went silent.

"Hear what?" Hikari urged.

"..It's like a kid's scream.."

"...Kid? Wait, where's Inazuma?" Rika and everyone looked at Jake.

"W-what..why are you guys looking at me? I don't know..." He held up his hands claiming he's innocent.

"Well we gotta find him!" Rose stood up followed by everyone.

They split up into two groups, the first group were Mary, Alyah, Rika, Jake, and Kuro. They searched near the boundaries of the school, where there were a few trees. Rose, Kokone, Nate, Hikari and Kyoko went deep into the woods.

"..Hey." Mary nudged Alyah's shoulder as they walked behind the group.

"'Ya got something to say?"

"...I'm...sorry about earlier..." Mary apologized with her voice almost inaudible, embarrassed. Alyah sighed with a smiled.

"It's fine, it's good thing you shook me up back there. I was really bored and was about to sleep." Alyah chuckled hand-gesturing, Mary sighed in relief.

"You're a katana?" Rika exclaimed, Kula silently nodded.

"What a coincidence! Same here!" Alyah brought her arms on Kula's shoulders and made her twitched.

"Well look at that. Aren't those your type Kuro?" Jake snickered.

"..Are we talking about girls or weapons?" Kuro half-joked.

"You there." Kula yelled at a different direction.

"What wrong?" Alyah put her hands beneath her eyes and adjusted to her vision, near a thick tree a shadow crept.

"There's no point in hiding, show yourself!" Mary arrogantly commanded.

They patiently waited for someone-or something to appear, but only an arrow appeared and almost hit onto Kula's head. "Rika." With Jake's command Rika transformed into a blue scythe, with a thunder-like shape and texture. Jake caught her in mid-air and charged for the creature. Several arrows began target him and Jake successfully avoided them.

What they saw was a pair of dark green eyes and dark red hair of a teen girl. Mary frowned in confusion.

"...Aleria?"

* * *

"...And that's how I wrestled a bear!" Hikari finished her story with a roaring laughed, Kokone was innocently amazed while Kyoko and Rose were dumbfounded.

"...What does Inazuma look like?" With his Mexican accent, he asked the other and they got goose bumps.

"Well, he's only an eleven year old kid about this tall..." Kyoko lowered her hand to her waist. "..And he has dirty blonde hair."

"...Does he have someone with him?" Hikari asked stopping on her tracks looking from a distance.

"...No..." Kokone shook her head.

"...How about a pet?"

"...I don't think pets are allowed in-" Kyoko's eyes widen and stared to where Hikari was looking at.

They saw a boy about their age. He seemed so normal except for the fact that he had dark black wolf ears and tail. His fangs sticking out, about to bite off into the child's neck.

"M-m-mo..mo-monst-!" Kokone squealed.

The creature's gold eyes turned to see Nate was going to charge him. He carried Inazuma and jumped off to a tree.

"W-what is he?" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Some sort of a were-wolf.." Nate answered.

"A were-wolf? At broad daylight?"

The creature frowned as he took notice that he wasn't welcome, Inazuma was in his arms scratching his eyes, not long Inazuma saw his friends down there.

"We'll take care of this." Nate and Kyoko turned around to see Rosabella transformed into a sword, Kokone held onto the bronze handle with a rose in the middle. She raised her up, the creature took it as a warning and jump down to face her. Inazuma was left up in the tree.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Rose's appearance shone through the blade of her sword. "...I have no idea..." Her meister replied, "But we could give him some bruises.." Kokone ran towards the creature and aimed for his leg, but it jumped off behind her and threw a punch, which she used her sword to shield it. As expected, he was strong. Kokone could only depend on her legs to remain standing.

Hikari ran off towards Inazuma as fast as she could. The werewolf easily threw Kokone away and with inhuman speed, he dashed off infront of Hikari and blew her away. He was determined to protect the child.

"Darn it, he's strong..." Hikari muttered, Nate helped her stand up.

"...I've got a plan.." Kyoko whispered.

"Do you plan on attacking alone? It's no use..." Nate protested.

"Trust me. Can you guys cover for me one more time?" Everyone was confused, but agreed to do so.

Kokone once again draw her sword up. Hikari and Nate, without a meister could only depend on their combat skills. Kyoko was left behind, closing her eyes and whispered an unknown language, she continued until black figures of shadows enveloped her entire body and she disappeared without a trace. The creature's gold eyes widen as he saw nothing more of the girl, he was caught off guard and got punch in the stomach by Hikari.

"Ow! Owowow!" She kissed her knuckles in pain. "He's all metal I tell you!"

Inazuma could only look down and watch as they fight, he bent over too much, which led him falling over the branch, he could let out a small whimper and closed his eyes. He expected land on a leafy, rocky hard ground, but instead he felt soft hands held him tight.

"Gotcha." Kyoko sighed in relief as she held little Inazuma, putting him down. "You okay? Did he do anything to you?" She touched his cheeks and checked for injuries, none so far. Inazuma shook his head in reply. "H-he's not-"

"Watch out! He's coming for you!" Kokone yelled in warning. Inazuma gasped as two silver blades, appeared infront of him. It had a shadow texture and came from Kyoko's arm. The creature stood still as his yellow eyes gleamed at Kyoko and Inazuma, her blades was only a centimeter apart from the werewolf's neck. No one dared to make a move.

Nate and Kokone stood still, as Hikari rolled her eyes. "What a show-off."

"W-wait!" Inazuma escaped from Kyoko's grasped and pulled her arm down. "H-he's not an enemy..." With his small childish yet adult-like voice, he tried to explain.

"What are you talking about? He almost took a bite out of you!" Rose exclaimed as she turned back to her human form.

"N-no.. Kiyo's my friend!" His eyes full of innocence. He pulled away from Kyoko and ran to the creature, enveloping him to a hug. The creature, as Inazuma called him Kiyo, his eyes turn soft and he smiled, patting the child's head.

"Friend?" They said all at the same time. Inazuma raised his head and whispered to the boy's furry ear, soon enough it twitched and he bowed down infront of everyone.

"M-my..deepest apologies.." Kiyo bowed low that his bangs nearly brushed the grass, his voice shook and had a british accent. Everyone was in awe.

"He talks!" Hikari pointed with enthusiast.

* * *

The sun was drooling as he was about to set, everyone met up infront of the school. After straightening out the misunderstandings they gained new friends in returned. Two of them was Aleria Cross and Kiyoshi Tomoya, the wolf boy.

"Geez Lear, you could've just told us you need help than shooting us with your arrows!" Mary scolded Aleria, who seemed deeply sorry for her mistakes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't talk after seeing such a high scenery!" Her face all teary.

"Well, it wasn't your fault alone. Kula sounded so intimidating." Jake laughed carelessly.

"Sorry for the bruises with got you as well.." Rika smiled as she made a new friend.

"..He's a half-wolf?" Kuro kept on walking around Kiyoshi who was feeling uncomfortable.

"Not only that! He's British! BRITISH!" Hikari sounded like a child who just got a new toy. The others were also cornering him as they examined his ear and tail. Kyoko was already touching his tail, Rose and Kokone played with his ears.

"Hey hey, you're making him uncomfortable!" Kula scolded and everyone quickly backed away.

"It's almost getting dark huh?" Nate looked up.

"This has been a fun day isn't?" Alyah smiled at everyone. They looked at each other for a minute, and smiled to themselves.

"Yeah."

* * *

"..They just looked like a bunch of fools..." A small boy with spiky, short jet black hair and deep, dark tanned skin with light brown eyes looked down in disgust at the happy group. A delinquent that goes by the name of Lucas Ora stood in one of the red spikes of the school building. "..Am I right Gage?" He turned to his meister, a boy taller than him stood on the next spike and has short reddish-brown hair that he keeps roughly a half inch long with light green eyes. He posture was perfect and his face shown no emotion as he nodded. "What about you Laira? What do you think?"

A girl curled up in a ball and was sitting on top of the huge skull of the building, her long unmatted brown hair swayed with the wind and her yellow eyes stared. She wore a straight jacket type clothing, loose and undone. Her arms hugging herself pulling her knees to her chest, she was barefoot and has a cat eye necklace dangling on her neck. "..I think it's looks fun..."

* * *

_Wow, every chapter gets longer .-. Here we are~ all of the oc's :D Some of 'em ain't friendly, no? :O What do you guys think? Sorry if my grammar and such are a little bit off. =w=_

_I know you're all waiting for the older Maka, Soul and etc, to show up, but be patient, :] they'll show up soon enough.._

_Don't forget to leave a review! :D They'll be delightfully appreciated!_


End file.
